


Let's Fix It

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Niall who catches on, and he’s not even purposely listening in on the conversation, Louis just talks loud; he’s telling Harry all about how Liam’s sleeping some nights all the way through and then some nights he’s not sleeping at all. Louis’ growing frustrated because he doesn’t know what to do anymore.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s sex.” Niall interjects. ““I mean it’s obvious when you and Liam have sex because the both of you are unusually touchy feely the next morning, and the way you’re explaining things sounds like Liam’s only sleeping when you two have sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fix It

Liam’s tossing and turning. He’s kicked the sheets down to the end of the bed only to pull them back over his head again and cocoon himself. He moved from his stomach to his back to his side and tried sitting up a bit.

It’s his nightly battle with sleep.

He’s getting used to it, and it’s making him a bit worried that he just, expects, not to sleep anymore.

He’s got everything running through his mind. Interviews, songs, shows, studio sessions he knows that are coming up, song deadlines he needs to meet because they _have_ to start picking singles soon, and with that comes everything else with an album release, photoshoots, music videos, more interviews, more performances. He’s thinking of everything that’s coming, and everything that he’d already done, and he’s forgetting about the now.

Right now he’s in a beautiful hotel, in a beautiful city, in a comfy bed and he’s got the most beautiful boy in the world asleep next to him. Liam remembers right then Louis in the bed with him tonight, glad that Louis is a bit heavy sleeper or else he probably would’ve woken him up already and a grumpy Louis is not something he wants to add on to his list of things keeping him awake tonight.

He slips out of the bed, and goes for a wee, then steps out onto the balcony. The cool air washes over him and now he’s definitely awake. He wonders for a second if he can get away with going for a run, if he runs long enough maybe he’ll be able to come back and sleep just from exhaustion before he actually has to wake to start their day. Anything else he thinks of has the possibility of waking up Louis. He entertains the idea of calling back home, talk to mum, and maybe his sisters, he knows it’s earlier enough that they’ll be in the middle of their morning; he thinks better of it when remembers that his mum would be sure to wonder why he’s awake so late. He doesn’t want to worry her either. Liam resorts to opening his twitter app and sitting outside until the sun rises.

~

Liam can only describe Louis as a puppy sometimes. He can literally be this ball of energy, running around and getting into things and making messes and pulling his best pout whenever someone attempts to scold him for it. Liam usually humors him, even engages him sometimes. Today is not one of those days. So he sits still and unbelievably patient as he tries to answer emails on his laptop before their sound check and Louis continuously bounces around him, plucks his snapback on and off his head with small little giggles and nudges to Liam’s shoulder. It seems the more Liam ignores him, the more persistent he becomes. It’d actually be funny if Liam wasn’t so tired. Eventually Louis gives up and he plops down on the couch next to him and huffs.

“Are you upset with me?” Louis demands.

“No” Liam answers.

“Then why won’t you play with me!” it’s a genuine whine and stomp of the foot Louis lets out and Liam can’t help but chuckle a little. “I woke up this morning and you’ve already gone and now you’ve been a grump all day.”

“It’s not you Lou.” Liam tells him.

“You haven’t kissed or snuggled me all day.” Louis tells him.

“Well in all fairness you haven’t either.” Liam points out.

“Because you’ve had this frown on your face all day long!” Louis squeaks. “I didn’t know if you’d be in the mood or not.”

“So you just decided to genuinely bug me instead, would have rather had the cuddle.” Liam reasons.

Louis lets out a small growl and pinches the back of Liam’s neck. “You’re an asshole.”

Liam sighs and closes his laptop, sits back against the couch and looks at Louis. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Louis huffs.

Louis moves closer, almost so that he’s sitting in Liam’s lap and Louis tucks his head under Liam’s chin.

“You left bed last night and didn’t come back.” Louis says.

“I came back with tea.” Liam argues. He hadn’t gone back to bed except to wake Louis up when he slept through the alarm with kisses and a mug of tea.

“You didn’t come back to sleep.” Louis rephrases.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep. And I didn’t want to wake you.” Liam shrugs.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Louis questions.

Liam shrugs again because he doesn’t know himself, how is he to tell Louis?

“Was it me?” Louis’ voice turns small.

“No!” Liam exclaims..

Cause it’s not, it’s most definitely not. They don’t share every single night. Sometimes they do have their separate rooms because sometimes they just need the space. All five of them live in each other’s back pockets, Louis and Liam more so; they just need a night or two away from each other so they don’t get annoyed with one another and have a full out row about the little things that annoy each other. It works best for everyone that way and it’s part of the reasons why they’re as strong as they are. Liam doesn’t want Louis to think that their first night together in four days is the reason why he can’t sleep. Liam’s not sleeping whether Louis is there are not.

That’s exactly what Liam tells him.

Louis picks his head up and frowns at Liam.

“How long have you been having trouble sleeping?”

“A while.” Liam murmurs.

“And how long is a while?” Louis goes from his soft tone to his demanding one and Liam’s too exhausted to argue him.

“A month or so.” Liam answers and sits up straighter.

Louis frowns deeper. “Why haven’t you said anything? Liam that’s a long time not to be sleeping well. Are you sleeping at all?”

“I fall asleep but when I wake up in the middle of the night it usually takes me a few hours to go back to sleep, if I go back to sleep.” Liam admits.

“You’ve been doing everything on just a few hours of sleep, shows, and interviews, and recording sessions. Liam, how are you even functioning.” Louis’ shocked, and a little offended at the same time.

“I’m superman.”

A small smile twitches at Louis’ mouth, he leans up on his knees and kisses Liam’s cheek. “But still a man babe, that needs to be taken care of.”

He pecks Liam quick on the lips before standing up and then swats Liam in the back of his head. “Don’t fucking keep shit like that from me again.”

~

Liam watches where he’s perched on the bed as Louis dumps a whole bag full of things onto the duvet and then looks up at Liam expectantly.

“And what have you done then, besides make a mess?” Liam chuckles.

“Don’t be a shit!” Louis snaps. “This is to help you sleep.”

Liam let’s out an actual giggle and reaches for the chocolate bar that came out of the bag

“Chocolate’s going to help me sleep?”

“No that’s not for you.” Louis leans over to snatch it from Liam’s hand. “That’s mine, the rest of this junk is for you.”

“Rude.” Liam pout but he sifts through the rest of the stuff.

“Tea? What the hell do I do with lavender oil, and candles, candles are going to help me sleep?” Liam questions.

“Don’t be so judgy, I talked to Harry and Lou and they all said this stuff works. Harry says there‘s a few breathing techniques that should help.”

“I doubt it.” Liam snorts.

Louis fixes him with a stare. “Well you better hope it does. Because I called your mother and she gave me the number to your doctor and if this doesn’t help you then I’m going to fly him out here so he can check up on you and fix it.”

Liam raises an eyebrow. “You called my mum?”

“I did. I thought she out to know.” Louis nods.

“Well I thought your mum out to have known that you drank your weight in alcohol at a pub with Niall and then left without him and stumbled around in a strange city before you remembered to call me, and then puked it all up the next morning. I didn’t call her though.”

Louis shifts uncomfortably. “Those are two completely different things Liam.”

“Yeah, you could’ve gotten hurt, my lack of sleep doesn’t render a need to call my mother, Louis. It‘s not dangerous.”

“But it is!” Louis jumps on to the bed and sits on his knees in front of Liam. “You working on three to four hours of sleep is dangerous, Liam. You could literally fall asleep at odd hours of the day,   it’s not healthy! You not being able to relax your mind from this crazy busy life we have is dangerous. You can lose yourself in it Liam, or you can just, start going through the motions and not even be connected here with it anymore. It’s just a thing that you do and you don’t even enjoy it. I can’t let that happen. I won’t let happen. I need you to stay here with me. I need you to **be** here with me, and you can’t do that if you’re not sleeping well.”

They both fall silent, and Liam has to look away from Louis’ pleading look because he just honestly feels a bit guilty now. This is exactly why he didn’t mention it to Louis. Cause he knew Louis would fuss and try to help, he didn’t want to see the saddened look on his face when he couldn’t. but they were already at that point, Louis was giving him a more pitiful look that Liam was denying his help.

“So what are we going to do then? Try em all and see if they work?” Liam questions.

Louis grins and reaches back for the box of tea and holds it in his hands.

“We’ll try the tea first, it’s chamomile, supposed to make you all sleepy and no you can’t have sugar in it.” he tells Liam.

~

They spend all week trying to figure out what is that Liam needs to help him sleep. And everything they have tired just helped him fall asleep, the tea, the breathing techniques, the aroma candles, the aroma therapy oils that Louis rubbed into Liam (that only had Louis hanging all over him the next day); none of it helped him stay asleep, he still woke up just a few hours before they were supposed to. The only consolation was that he was sleeping a little more, but still not quite enough. He had Louis watching him, his mum was calling twice a day and now he noticed the boys were a little more observant towards him. It made him a little more anxious, knowing they were all watching him, cause now he had it in his head that he was worrying him. It was just another thing that kept him awake. He was annoyed, and Louis was annoyed and they were both annoyed with each other that they were annoyed.

“Maybe you like it Liam, I’ve never seen someone fight so hard against being helped.” Louis bites. He suggested that they call Liam’s doctor to see what he thinks, Liam was on the defense before Louis completely had the suggestion out of his mouth.

“I’m not fighting, I just know what he’s going to end up giving me, and I don’t want it.” Liam’s packing their bags because they’re due to meet their plane in another hour. Paul’s given them an half hour to be down in the lobby and in the cars.

“But if it’ll help. . .”

“I don’t want medication to help me sleep.” Liam can feel himself getting angrier by the second.

“But it’d only be for a little bit, just get you back on a normal sleeping schedule, they don’t have to give you such strong ones, it’s not like you’d need them forever.” Louis explains.

Liam pauses, and he takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself, he honestly doesn’t want to fight with Louis, he thinks for a quick second that they’ll probably have separate rooms tonight.

Liam feels Louis come up behind him, arms wrapping around him, hands pushing up Liam’s chest until Louis is pressed completely up his back.

“I’m sorry.” Louis says into Liam’s shoulder. He noses the collar of Liam’s shirt down and mouth as Liam’s skin. “Just want to help you Liam.”

Liam hums in acknowledgement. Just as quick as his anger flared, it’s starts to fade away. It’s easier to forget when Louis is pressed up against him and touching him and breathing against his skin. Before he knows it, Louis has him turned around. He’s looking eager but also focused at the same time. Louis gets his hands up Liam’s shirt in the same motion he reaches up and presses his lips to Liam’s. He lets Louis kiss him, hands rub at his sides, Liam’s breath starts to  come a little shallower when Louis kisses him deeper, nips at his lip and his thumbs brush over Liam’s nipples.

“We’ll figure it out, we’ll fix it. I’ll fix it.”

Liam feels his cock start to twitch, the way Louis is kissing and touching him he’s not even surprised by it. He is surprised when Louis bunches Liam’s shirt up under his armpits and leans down and covers Liam’s nipple with his mouth. He nips and sucks on it, does the same to the other. Louis gets a hand down Liam’s joggers, palms Liam through his briefs until Liam is involuntarily pressing back against his hand.

“Gonna suck you off Li yeah.” Louis breathes against Liam’s lips.

Louis falls to his knees and gets Liam’s joggers down in one motion. Liam’s cock springs free and Louis drags his fingers up Liam’s thighs, breathes the scent of Liam in. Liam wobbles around until he can sit on the bed and Louis follows like an obedient puppy. He doesn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes grow darker the second Liam’s able to lean back on his elbows and spread his legs to make room for Louis

Liam’s breathing comes in slow intakes as he watches Louis form his plan. He sucks in his bottom Liam when Louis starts light touches at Liam’s cock.

“Get on with it then.” Liam huffs.

Louis eyes narrow and Liam almost regrets it, almost, Louis pulls back Liam’s foreskin and takes the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth. Liam blows out a breath and his stomach clenches watching Louis play with him. He never knows how Louis does it, how Louis can relax his throat enough that he takes Liam all the way down and he feels nothing but the warmth and tightness of Louis’ mouth around him. Louis never pulls off at first, his breathing is slow but he swallows around Liam, tongue moving at the underside of Liam’s cock and nudges at the vein Louis always loves to tease while he’s blowing him.

Liam doesn’t last long, and he can’t even be embarrassed about it right now, instead chooses to pin it on Louis having a wonderful mouth. He comes down Louis throat in no time and lays flat back on the bed while Louis swallows graciously

He’s sort of hazy after that, feeling sluggish and he’s barely aware of Louis’ tucking him back in his pants, he doesn’t have enough in him right now to even offer to return the favor to Louis. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, he disappears into the toilet for a bit and then comes back out and finishes packing up their room. Liam’s eyes threaten to fall shut and he fights to keep them open, eventually Louis is kneeling back over him and peering at him curiously.

“Are you going to get up?” Louis asks him. “Paul’s paged us twice.”

“Dunno if I can.” Liam admits.

Louis quirks an eyebrow and snorts. “Wasn’t one of my best blow jobs babe, I’ve definitely given you better.”

Liam knows that, Louis told him it’s favorite and he remembers the day where he challenged himself to see how many times he could make Liam come throughout the day just by going down on him.

“Was good.” Liam mumbles.

“Come on you lazy shit.” Louis pulls him by the hand and stumbles when Liam’s weight completely falls into him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Liam apologizes and tries to regain his footing.

They eventually make it down stairs and when they pile into the car Liam curls as best he can against Louis and closes his eyes. When he opens them up again it’s to get on the plane and Liam realizes that he’d fallen asleep. Louis leaves their things for someone else to get and he keeps Liam pressed close to his side as they board their private plane. Louis guides him to their seats and buckles them in and Liam’s only half aware of Louis telling everyone not to bother them. He feels a blanket being draped over the both of them, and Louis’ fingers pushing through his hair before pressing a kiss to his temple.

He’s warm, and he’s comfortable and he’s asleep before they even take off.

~

“This is getting out of hand Liam.” Louis groans. “Aren’t you tired? Aren’t you tired of being tired?”

“I could tell you what I’m really tired of, but, you look extra feisty tonight and my nipples have had enough pinching.”

That earns a growl from Louis and then he’s hit in the back of the head with a pillow that almost knocks over the open bottle of water all over the page he’s writing on.

“Exactly what I wanted to avoid, I didn’t even say anything!” Liam tosses the pillow back but he misses.

“Snarky little shit.” Louis grumbles.

“You would know.” Liam grins.

“Come lay down at least.” Louis says.

It’s a little after midnight and Liam’s been responding to emails and working on a song that Louis had abandoned a while ago. The last few days Louis has been staying awake until Liam manages to fall asleep, just long enough that Louis is asleep before eventually Liam wakes up again. Liam doesn’t actually leave the bed anymore, Louis almost always catches him every time; so Liam just lies there next to him, traces all of Louis’ tattoos and thinks of a few new ones that would like nice on him, he studies Louis’ face and thinks that maybe if he could draw as well Zayn he could sketch Louis perfectly. It’s not until the next morning when Liam looks pale and he’s grumpy that Louis realizes that he hadn’t slept long enough. They argue almost every day now about getting Liam to see the doctor.

“I can’t Louis, too restless to just lay there.”

Louis falls silent and after a moment he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom and starts the bath. He’s in there for about ten minutes before Liam hears him stop the water and then he’s back, naked now, and giving Liam his best pout.

“Come take a bath with me.” Louis requests.

Liam takes him in, loves the way that he’s all sharp angles but has his soft spots here and there.

“What you going to try and drown me to get me to sleep?” Liam teases.

“Was thinking about it.” Louis smirks coming over to Liam, he tugs Liam’s hat off and strokes his hair. “Come on.”

“I’ve already showered tonight Lou.”

“Not about getting clean Payno, come on.” Louis pulls at him to stand and leads him into the bathroom.

Louis’ drawn a full bubble bath but the scent is familiar to Liam, he recognizes it as one of the oils Louis used on him a few weeks ago that Harry had said would help, it hadn’t done much.

“Is it safe to bathe in it?” Liam asks, letting Louis start to undress him.

“It’s meant to bathe in it.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“So then why’d you rub it on me.” Liam wonders.

“Because it’s meant for that too. Supposed to work better mixed with the warm water though.” he says. He gets Liam fully undressed and then nudges him toward the tub.

Liam can’t even remember he had an actual bath before, it’s the definitely first time he’s going to share one with Louis. Liam sinks down in the water all in one go and as he settles he can feel that Louis has left the Jacuzzi jets on at low level. The scent from the oils wafts around him and Liam thinks he’ll probably be smelling like this for the next few days, at least it smells good. Louis sinks down next to him and links their fingers together in the water.

“We have a break in a couple weeks.” Louis tells him.

“Yeah.” Liam shifts down so his shoulders are the under the water and rests his head on the side of the tub and closes his eyes

“You think you’ll be able to sleep better once we’re home? No distractions don’t have to be up for anything.” Louis mentions.

“I hope so.” Liam sighs.

“If not, would you consider going to the doctor then?” Louis squeezes his hand. “It’ll be months then Liam. Something has to be done.”

Liam makes a noncommittal sound and Louis lets and irritated huff.

“Would you go just to even get me off your back. Cause if you don’t I promise to keep bugging you until you’re grey.” Louis threatens.

Liam only smiles. “You plan to stick around for that long then huh?”

“Liam.” Louis sighs.

Liam opens his eyes to see Louis giving him the most wounded look and just like that Liam crumbles.

“When are you ever going to let people take care of you? You’re always looking out for everyone else. What about you?” Liam finds Louis’ hip under the water and presses his fingers into his skin.

“I’m going to be fine knowing that you’re fine.” Louis assures him slipping his hand around Liam’s shoulders. “Think about it?”

“Yeah Lou, I will.” Liam agrees.

Louis grins in content, leaning forward to kiss Liam on the lips. Liam gets both hands on Louis’ hips and attempts to bring him across his lap but Louis fights him on it a little.

“Bath’s not to be getting dirty in either Liam.” Louis mumbles. He kisses Liam a little more before pulling off.

They sit in the bath until the water starts to go cold, they talk about what they want to do on their break, plan to go up and see both the families, because they miss him. Louis’ keeps Liam talking, hoping that if he at least talks about whatever in his head he can keep it out long enough to sleep. Louis’ fingers ghost across Liam’s entire body, squeezes him, rubs at certain places, a few times he leans forward and nips at Liam’s skin, leaves kisses here and there. Liam eyes are heavy and he feels like lead by the time Louis lets the water off and he gets out. He’s only aware of Louis wrapping a towel around his waist because Louis brushes his finger gently over Liam’s half hard cock and Liam instinctively reaches into it. Louis only chuckles and leads Liam back to the bedroom and pushes him down on to the bed. Louis kills the lights and Liam snuggles into the pillow and then Louis is there in front of him, Liam pulls him as close as he can get him and breathes Louis in.

“That was nice.” Liam admits.

“You feel sleepy now?” Louis’ voice is low as he strokes Liam’s face.

Liam hums an approval, he does feel sleep; despite being only in the towel, but Louis is warm, and he’s soft and petting his hair, and he smells amazing. Liam’s eyes are closed but noses around until he finds Louis’ mouth and they kiss. It’s lazy and they’re slow and Louis only gives a little tongue, just enough to tease Liam and make him whine. Liam wonders for a moment if Louis could quite possibly kiss him to sleep. He’d like that. He’d be down for that actually. Except for that he feels himself grow harder under his towel and they’re pressed so close together he knows Louis can feel it. Louis’ hands are all over him again and Liam’s feels kinda useless because he can’t see him to get his own arms to move at all, they still mobile wrapped around Louis’ back but Louis’ not quite complaining.

Louis’ thumb brushes over Liam’s nipples, once and then twice, and then squeezes it between his fingers, Liam gasps into his mouth and his hips rock forward and pulls another gasp out of him at the friction of the towel against his dick. Liam presses forward again and hopes Louis gets the hint because he really doesn’t want to stop kissing him in order tell him to get his hand around his cock. Lucky for him Louis’ always on the same page, and he parts the towel easily before wrapping his hand around Liam’s shaft. Liam’s thankful that the bath oil lingers as it does because Louis’ hand glides easily over him. Liam’s fingers are digging into Louis’ back now, he’s thrusting his hips in time with Louis’ strokes over his cock and he can’t help the desperate whines that he makes that swallows because they still haven’t broken their kiss. Liam might pass out, he’s light headed, but he’s hot, and he’s numb all at the same time and the only feeling that matters is Louis’ hand tight around him jerking him off.

Louis thumbs back Liam’s foreskin, swiping over the sensitive head where he’s been gathering precome. Liam hikes his top leg over Louis’ hip and ruts up against him, wishes that he wasn’t feeling so sluggish could he could just push Louis on to his back and take him. But it’s Louis in control here now and Liam’s content with that. He’s fine fucking into Louis’ tight first and he’s not embarrassed when he finally breaks their and whines Louis’ name against his lips.

“I got you babe, you’re close.” Louis tells him. And he is, it’s almost painful like he’s been waiting forever and it hasn’t even been long at all. He comes hard all over Louis’ fingers, makes a mess on both their stomachs, and he surges forward to kiss Louis again. He rides it out with Louis, his hips come to a slow stop but Louis’ still stroking softly at him, milking him for all he’s got and Liam thinks he might cry. He’s dizzy and seeing spots and he’d be worried if it wasn’t for the fact that he can still feel Louis.

Louis nudges Liam until he’s on his back and he blinks slowly and blankly at Louis as he watches him clean them off with the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Liam tires to protest when Louis gets up and head towards the bathroom, Liam feels bad, that’s the second time he’s been too out of it to do anything for Louis. He means to apologize, but he’s already asleep when Louis comes back. He doesn’t budge at all until the morning where he and Louis both slept through their alarm.

~

It’s Niall who catches on, and he’s not even purposely listening in on the conversation, Louis just talks loud; he’s telling Harry all about how Liam’s sleeping some nights all the way through and then some nights he’s not sleeping at all. Louis’ growing frustrated because he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“Maybe it’s sex.” Niall interjects.

Harry and Louis’ facial expressions show that they completely forgot Niall was in the room, and he doesn’t know how that could have happened, he’s sitting on the couch opposite them watching a football.

“Sex? What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s obvious when you and Liam have sex because the both of you are unusually touchy feely the next morning, and the way you’re explaining things sounds like Liam’s only sleeping when you two have sex.”

Harry lets out a snort and covers his mouth while Louis just gapes.

“No that can’t be it because we just fooled around last night and he only slept a few hours.” Louis shakes his head.

“Well who was on top?” Harry asks with a smile.

Niall cackles when Louis blushes and doesn’t look at either of them, they wait until he answers.

“He was, he is usually is.” Louis admits.

“Well maybe you need a change.” Niall shrugs.

Louis shifts around rubs at the back of his neck, a tick he does when he’s never and Niall laughs louder while Harry tries to refrain a bit.

“Have you never, Lou?” Harry genuinely tries not to giggle, sees that Louis’ embarrassed.

“Once, and it was a long time ago, I don’t really. . . I’m not. . .Liam’s.” Louis’ becoming more flustered by the second.

“We get it.” A Niall nod at the same time Harry says “It’s a size difference.”

Louis squawks and then he’s up on his feet. “Fuck you guys, you’re both assholes. Don’t know why I ask you for anything!”

“Louis noooo!” Harry reaches for him to tug him back. “We’re not making fun, honest, it’s alright.”

“Yeah no one really cares about that Louis, I was just saying, maybe he just needs help, help only you can give to him.”

~

Liam always has a laugh when someone mentions how tiny Louis is, he laughs because they don’t know how deceivingly strong he is, and yeah he’s tiny but that just means he’s squirmy and he can thrash and wiggle his way out of a hold. Liam doesn’t know how anyone thinks that manhandling Louis is _easy,_ especially when he doesn’t want to be. Liam has never had a tougher fight before.

So it’s why he’s out of breath, and has a knee pinned to Louis’ back, trying to keep him still and from getting up to grab for the phone that Liam had tossed in the corner seconds ago. Louis had once again made a plan to call Liam’s mother and he not so gently swatted the phone out of Louis’ hand and he’s been fighting for the past fifteen minutes trying to keep Louis from getting back to that phone.

“You’re an asshole, you know you literally cannot hold me here too much longer, you’re going to have to wee, or like, something.” Louis grumbles.

“You just need to promise that you won’t call my mother and I can let you go.” Liam tells him simply.

“You’re cutting off my air, and this carpet stinks.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Liam sighs.

“Liam, I cannot breathe.”

And the problem is that as well as he knows Louis, sometimes he still can’t tell when Louis is bluffing or not, and he doesn’t have his weight centered into the knee keeping Louis down. He just wants to keep him from the phone, he doesn’t want to actually suffocate him. Liam figures he can keep a hold on Louis and let him turn around to his back.

He regrets it instantly.

The second he starts to let up even in the slightest bit, Louis uses all his might and pushes himself up, sending Liam topping off to the side and gives a chance to get to his feet. He heads for the corner of the room where the phone had landed but Liam’s up just as quick. And even quicker than that Liam tackles Louis to the bed and they’re both falling down on it, chests heaving and breath coming out in pants.

“You’re a dick, let go of me!”

Liam can’t get a hold on Louis because he’s wiggling and squirming and flailing his arms and Liam’s sure he’s going to end up with a few scratches and bruises from this. They struggle for a moment then before Liam knows it, Louis has him on his back and he’s firmly planted perfectly astride Liam’s hips.

And Liam can toss him off, they both know that he can; but Louis’ eyes are blown, and his hair is sticking up in odd places and his breath is coming faster breaths than before, his hands tightly gripped around Liam’s biceps and Liam doesn’t want to move him. He looks good, and he feels good, and Louis only shifts a little bit and he can feel that Liam is hard.

“Ah, jesus Louis.” Liam gasps. He watches Louis’ face, watches him suck his bottom lip in as he starts to rock against Liam. “Okay, okay, alright.”

Louis shifts just right and both their cocks are hard and stiff, pressure building as Liam starts to grind against him. And Liam thinks it’s rather hot, they’re resorting to teenage tactics and rubbing off on each other with their clothes on still as if they’re going to get caught any second. But they’re not going to get caught, he’s got every right in the world to get his kit and fuck Louis until he’s sobbing. But that’s not what really what he wants, and it’s not Louis wants; Liam gets that now as he feels Louis’ knees dig harder into his side, and his fingers into his arms as Louis starts moving his hips in a way that got Liam’s cock twitching and his stomach clenching.

“You can, you can do it.” Liam nods, swallows the lump in his throat, his heart is pounding.

“Yeah?” Louis breathes and his hips are slow now, he‘s feeling the drag of his cock trapped in his pants but can also feel Liam‘s straining against his too, and if he’s not careful he might just come in his pants. “ You want it?”

“Please, yeah fuck, yes.” Liam breathes.

“Well ask nicely then babe, manners and that.” Louis teases.

“Fuck me.” Liam begs. “Please, Lou, please, I want you to, fuck me.”

Louis only ever really needs a ‘please’. He’s shimmying Liam’s pants down, shedding his own, he makes a grab for the lube from Liam’s toiletry bag by the time he gets back to Liam’s, he’s got his knees bent and legs spread for Louis, hand wrapped around his cock.

“Eager are we?”

“Been a really long time.” Liam mentions. Louis hums and drizzles a generous about of lube on to his finger, lets it warm a bit on his skin before he presses a finger to Liam’s hole. Liam gasps but he’s ready for it, he opens easily for Louis.

“Didn’t know if you’d be up for it again.” Louis admits, and he can’t bring his eyes away from where he’s a knuckle deep in Liam’s arse. He’s tight but he’s also giving easily at the same time and Louis thinks for a minute if he even needs to finger Liam open, he could probably take his cock right now. But Louis likes it too much, likes that he can feel Liam, that he can hear Liam whimper and watch his thighs quiver. It’s a good balance of pleasure and torture when he adds another finger in.

“Definitely up for it, anytime you want it.” Liam promises him.

“I may want it, but you need it Liam, yeah, this is what this is babe, figured out how to help you, m’gonna help you.”

“Wanna turn around for you Lou.” Liam pants, his lip is swollen from biting down on it.

“Yeah? Hands and knees huh.” Louis captures his lips for a moment and pulls his fingers out the same time he pulls away from the kiss.

Liam only pouts for a moment before he’s turning around and raising up on his hands and knees for Louis. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he feels like his head his spinning. Louis tries to soothe him, strokes his hand down his spine and kisses his back. And he’s not nervous, just anxious for it, he’s only ever had Louis’ take him once and he wasn’t too sure how Louis was comfortable with Louis doing it again. He never wanted to ask, and Louis never offered. He wasn’t going to pass this up. If Louis decided this is what Liam needed, he finally wasn’t going to argue with him.

Liam sucks in a breath when he feels the head of Louis’ cock nudge between his cheeks. His finger grips in the sheets, fully expects Louis to just get on with it. But Louis wouldn’t be Louis if he didn’t tease a little bit. Feels Louis spread his cheeks a bit more, uses more lube to get him what, teases the head just enough that snags against his rim. Liam’s own cock is heavy and hard between his legs, doesn’t want to touch himself because he’ll come sooner than he wants too. Liam lets out the breath when Louis finally pops the head just inside, Liam drops his head to the pillow and breathes, tries to relax so that Louis’ doesn’t have a hard time pushing all the way in. he’s only ever used to Liam’s fingers, but this is better, so much better and Liam already feels warm and fuzzy like  he’s already come, Liam wonders why they were both too nervous to have done this again sooner.

“Fuck me Louis.” Liam begs.

“Don’t wanna be to rough on ya Liam, I’m not as big as you but you’re still tight Payno.” Louis strokes the small of Liam’s back.

“No you’re perfect, you feel good I just, fuck, you can move, please, move, I _need_ you.” Liam sobs.

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice, and so what if Liam may have boosted his ego a little bit, who is he to deprive Liam of what he really wants?”

Louis takes a hold of Liam’s hips, pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back in, surging Liam further up the bed, but he doesn’t falter any more than that, he flattens his hands wider to stable himself. Louis learns quickly that Liam is a **rock,** he’s not budging anywhere and that gives Louis the ability and the motive to fuck into him as fast and as hard as he likes, and as Liam likes given by the obscene sounds leaving his mouth. Louis can scratch at his back, pull at his shoulders for lever and sucks love bites into the middle of his back but Liam’s holding his ground.

It’s not until Louis reaches under Liam and gets a hand wrapped around his cock and tugs that Liam drops to an elbow.

“Do you want me to come inside you Liam?” Louis breathes against his shoulders, rubbing the heel of his palm over the head of Liam’s sensitive head, smearing the pre-come he’s leaking all over his cock. “Or you wanna swallow it?”

Liam bites into his own arm, tries to keep himself from shouting when he feels Louis hit that spot he usually only reaches with his fingers, it feels so much better like this.

“What was that?” Louis wraps his entire hand around Liam’s shaft and flicks his wrist as he tugs.

“In, in.” Liam pants, he buries his head into the pillow and bites at that as Louis pounds into him.

“Still didn’t catch that.” Louis fucking _laughs_ at him.

Liam growls. “Come, in, me.”

“My boy.”

Liam expects Louis to move faster, hopes that he does. He does the opposite. Louis knocks his knees from under him and he starts moving _slower._ Long, deep pulls and Liam can feel every drag and inch of Louis’ cock as he moves. _Finally_ after three more tortuous thrusts Louis seizes and he comes deep insideof Liam, forehead dropping against Liam’s back as he rides it out. Liam’s shaking, couldn’t hold himself up right now if he tried, and he’s glad he doesn’t have to. Louis somehow gets them rolled on to their side, still inside of Liam, and he gets a hand around his dick, gets him off by the same slow strokes he did with his cock. Liam comes all over Louis’ hand and his stomach and he’s too tired to even care that Louis wipes his hand across his thigh.

They’re quiet as they try to catch their breath, they make no intentions to really move except for Liam to turn back on to his other side and roll Louis over so he can bring up his back to his chest to spoon him, their usual spots. They’re sweaty and sticky and going to be grossed out in the morning but they can’t be bothered to move.

“Liam.’ Louis says after a while when he notices Liam’s breath even out. Liam lets out a small hmm as a response. Louis chuckles and turns his head a bit to peek at Liam. His eyes are closed, lips parted, he’s peaceful.

Louis smiles to himself, glad that he’s finally found a way to help Liam sleep, that neither of them will have a problem with.

~


End file.
